


I'm the Shade and You're the Sunshine

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: But please read it anyway, F/F, Fluff, a horrible attempt at humor, anyways this went on way longer than i thought it would, it's not very good, she gotta be all rough and tough yaknow, she really really likes her but she doesn't wanna let on, so this is just some of jade being soft for cat and cat only, thanks to avery42 for inspiring me to post things, you're super awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: “Wait, what do you mean a week?” Jade demanded. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Valentine could be a bit careless, but leaving Cat alone for such a long time only spelled out trouble. And possibly neglect.“Well, y’know, like seven days,” Cat answered simply. “Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-”“Yeah, I know the days of the week, Cat. I didn’t skip kindergarten, or whenever you learn that stuff.” Jade paused, torn for a moment. “Come over.”“Like, to your house?” Came the answer after a brief silence.“No, Cat, to the moon.” Jade rolled her eyes. “Yes, my house. Or do you want me to pick you up?”ORCat's parents and her brother leave for the week to go to Idaho. Cat doesn't want to be alone, so she calls Jade. One-shot.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	I'm the Shade and You're the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is pretty dialogue heavy and not very meaningful. Pretty standard and boring, actually. Not like what I usually do. But please accept this sack of sapphic garbage anyways.
> 
> TW: anxiety, sexual innuendos
> 
> Chapter title from the song 'Give it Up' by Victorious cast feat. Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande

“My parents left with my brother and I’m all alone in the house.” Jade sighed and set her PearPhone down on the coffee table, setting it to speakerphone.

“And you’re telling me this why, Cat?” The raven-haired girl took a long sip of her coffee, exhaling loudly afterwards in that way she knew Cat hated, hoping to get a rise out of her.

“I’m really worried about him, Jade-y.” She replied quietly, not taking the bait. “My parents won’t tell me anything about what’s going on. And I’ve been trying to tell them for years that he’s been sick but they wouldn’t listen! And now they’ve just left for the week to go to Idaho!”

Now concern for her friend pricked at Jade’s heart, which, contrary to popular belief, was somewhere in there. She set the mug down and turned her entire attention to the distressed redhead.

“Wait, what do you mean a week?” Jade demanded. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Valentine could be a bit careless, but leaving Cat alone for such a long time only spelled out trouble. And possibly neglect.

“Well, y’know, like seven days,” Cat answered simply. “Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-”

“Yeah, I know the days of the week, Cat. I didn’t skip kindergarten, or whenever you learn that stuff.” Jade paused, torn for a moment. “Come over.”

“Like, to your house?” Came the answer after a brief silence.

“No, Cat, to the moon.” Jade rolled her eyes. “Yes, my house. Or do you want me to pick you up?”

“Oh, well, you’re gonna have to pick me up, Jade-y, ‘cause they took the car when they left.” Oh. Right. She had forgotten about that part.

“Okay, I’ll be there in twenty.” Jade hung up without waiting for a response and started pulling on her combat boots, snatching her car keys off the counter and stuffing them hurriedly in her pocket. For once, she was in a bit of a rush. She knew that Cat, all worried and scared and alone in a dark house at night, wouldn't exactly do wonders for her anxiety.

Jade calmed considerably once she got into the car and started driving. Not that she was worried in the first place. Jade West didn’t do worried. About anyone. Or anything. Much less cute, overly enthusiastic, naive little redheads who are scared of the dark and can’t sleep without their stuffed animals and gigantic hearts of gold. Of course not. No way.

As Jade approached the Valentine house, she slowed down from going several miles over the speed limit to a more respectable (and legal) pace, not wanting to seem overeager. She had an image to maintain, after all.

\-- --

“Jade-y!” Cat squealed as she opened the door. “You came!”

“Of course I came,” Jade retorted, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her to make a dirty joke. “You ready to go?”

“Oh, uh…” Cat mumbled. “I didn’t get anything packed.”

“What? Why didn’t you?” Jade scoffed, crossing her arms.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come.” Cat shuffled her feet and looked away, somewhere over Jade’s head and into the dim glow of the streetlights outside. “I didn’t wanna get my hopes up.”

Jade’s stomach dropped to the floor. “Aw, kitten, of course I would come.” She struggled to keep her tone light, pretending like she didn’t understand the darker implications behind that. But at least trust issues was something she could relate to.

Cat visibly perked up when she heard the nickname unintentionally slip out. The goth girl lifted her brow at the shorter one, silently daring her to acknowledge the pet name. Cat shut her mouth.

“I’ll help you pack, then we’re going to my house and watching The Scissoring.” Jade stated flatly, leaving no room for argument. Not that Cat would ever argue against spending time with Jade, anyway.

\-- --

“So why exactly did they just pack up and leave you?” Jade asked, well, not really asked, more like demanded, Cat thought. There was a certain amount of frustration behind the question. Jade kept her eyes on the road and Cat just gazed out of the side window.

“My brother got shot by a clown on the bus, like with a real gun and everything, so my parents had to take him to the hospital and then once he got better all the doctors told my parents that there’s something wrong with his brain, which I’ve been telling them for so long but they never listened to me, and then they told him that he had to go to this mental hospital all the way in Idaho, and they just packed up and left me, but whenever I ask what’s wrong they won’t say anything, they just-”

“Hey, Cat. Cat.” Jade leaned over and laid a hand on Cat’s arm. “You’re okay. Just breathe, alright?” The petite redhead pressed her hands hard over her ears, curling up in the passenger seat and hyperventilating loudly.

“I’m sorry, I just, I started thinking about how-” Jade pulled over, swinging into someone’s driveway and nearly clipping their mailbox. 

“Hey. Listen to me. Five things you can see, four things you can feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell, one thing you can taste. Go.” Jade unbuckled her seatbelt and started to crawl over to her.

“Uh, you, the coffee in your cup holder, all those s-scissors in the center console, the shovel in your backseat, the receipt on y-your floor.” Cat panted, still holding her head. By now Jade was squished in the passenger seat with her, rubbing encouraging circles on her back.

“Good, good. What next?” Jade murmured. 

“Y-your hand, the seat, my hair’s tickling my arms, my duffel bag.” Cat paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “My own voice, y-you talking, that dog barking.”

“You’re doing great, baby girl.” Another pause.

“Your perfume, the coffee.” Cat’s breathing slowed considerably and she gradually removed her hands from their grip on her head. “My gum.”

Jade’s hands slipped gently from her back and into her own lap, waiting until Cat’s breathing was back to normal. “How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m okay now. Um, can you sit with me for a second longer?” Jade didn’t say anything, only scooted a little to press into Cat’s warm side.

\-- --

“I’m sorry I asked you about that,” Jade apologized once they started driving, white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Cat whispered, resting her hand briefly on Jade’s shoulder.

“Look, if you wanna watch some stupid Disney movie or whatever, we can.” Jade offered, trying to sound nonchalant as she pushed open the door and gestured for Cat to walk in ahead of her.

“No!” Cat squealed, spinning on her to look up into Jade’s eyes. _Were her eyes always such a pretty gray-blue?_ “I wanna finally see your favorite movie that you like, never shut up about!”

_Well, she seems to have recovered._ “I don’t always talk about it.” Jade retorted, kicking off her boots and hanging her keys on the hook by the door.

“Yeah, you do! You’re always like, scissoring this, and scissoring that. All the time.” Cat shot back, making a beeline for the fridge.

“ _The_ Scissoring.” Jade corrected her, flopping on the couch and inspecting her now-cold mug of coffee that sat abandoned on the table. She took a cautious sip, trying to see if she could get away with not getting up and making a new pot.

“Oh yeah, that too.” 

Jade immediately, and involuntarily, spat out her drink, spraying cold coffee all over herself. After some throat-clearing and chest-thumping, she twisted to face Cat, whose arms were now full of Blue Dog Soda. (A stash that Jade secretly kept in there just for Cat.)

“You know about that?” Jade rasped, blinking a tear or two from her eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” Cat blinked owlishly at Jade, throwing her a long, blank look as she walked over to the couch, struggling not to drop her armload of beverages. “Do you?”

“What-” Jade sputtered, still caught off guard, a truly rare occurrence. “Of course! I just asked you about it, didn’t I?”

“Oh yeah.” Cat mumbled, her mind clearly somewhere else as she sat down next to Jade, her leg against the other girl’s. She cracked the top of the can then turned to face Jade, looking expectant.

“What?” Jade snapped, not liking how closely she was examining her. Did she have food on her face or something?

“Aren’t you gonna turn on your scissoring movie?” She asked, taking a drawn-out slurp of the blue soda. Jade shook her head, not bothering to correct her as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

\-- --

They weren’t even ten minutes into the movie and Cat was shaking like a leaf. Eventually, Jade snatched the remote from between the couch cushions where it had fallen and paused it, turning to face Cat beside her.

“Okay, princess, do you need something?” Jade sighed, exasperated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cat exclaimed, jumping up from her position on the couch.

“I just mean that you seem scared! Just come back here already! C’mere!” Jade yelped as she tugged on Cat’s wrist, trying to get her to sit back down.

“Not until you explain what that means!” Cat pulled back.

“Just sit down!” Jade barked, probably a bit louder than necessary. Cat went limp and was launched directly into her lap, letting out a squeak of surprise.

“Okay, I'm down,” The younger girl exhaled, defeated. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat, playing it off like Cat being landing on top of her - _in my lap, in my lap, oh my god she is so warm_ \- had been her goal all along.

\-- --

Jade was finally able to concentrate on watching The Scissoring for the hundredth time in a row when Cat relaxed in her embrace and shut up for once. 

Hesitantly, heart pounding, Jade reached up and gingerly stroked the synthetically red strands of hair strewn all about, running her fingers gently through the messy locks. Cat let out a small sigh, leaning into the touch, which only served to make Jade’s heart beat even faster until she was sure that all of Los Angeles could hear it.

Unsure if she should keep going, Jade paused and realized that Cat had dozed off as the climax of the movie began. How she was able to sleep through the tortured screams of the pretty girl as her first her eyes, then her tongue, was gouged out of her face was a mystery to Jade.

She grinned to herself as the camera zoomed in on the undead girl’s bloodied scissors gleaming dramatically in the moonlight. Jade felt at her waist, where the same pair from the movie sat waiting in their hidden holster, the best Christmas gift that she had ever received. Cat grumbled in her sleep at the movement, turning so that she was practically straddling her, her head on her chest and her legs tangled up around Jade’s hips.

Jade’s breath caught in her throat. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

\-- --

Just as the final victim was disarmed, run down, and slaughtered by the undead scissor-wielding girl, Cat began to stir, yawning into Jade’s clavicle. Goosebumps erupted across her skin as Cat lifted her head and realized what she had been doing.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Jade-y!” She blurted out, scrambling back to the other side of the couch.

“That’s okay,” Jade replied awkwardly as Cat stifled a yawn. “You didn’t- uh, it was kinda nice, actually.”

“And you look like you need to sleep. Like, actual sleep.” She quipped, trying to change the subject before it got even more weird. Jade let a smile tug on the left side of her mouth as she took in the sight of the tired redhead, hair and clothes disheveled from her impromptu nap.

“Kay kay,” Cat groaned softly, but didn’t bother to argue as she knew that the older girl was right. “But where am I gonna sleep?”

Oh, chiz on a cracker. Where was she going to sleep? On the bed, with Jade? She really didn’t think this through, did she?

“You can take the bed,” Jade replied as she descended the stairs with Cat.

“But where will you sleep, then?” Cat asked, dragging her sock-clad feet down the steps behind Jade.

“I’ll take the floor.” Jade stated flatly, clearly not wanting to debate about her uncharacteristically generous offer. Cat, however, didn’t seem to pick up on the hint.

“What? No, Jade-y, that won’t do at all!” Cat pulled on the other girl’s sleeve. They now stood in the little hallway that led to Jade’s room in the basement. With a start, Cat realized that she had never been in Jade’s room before.

“What? Sleeping on the floor’s good for your back, anyway.” Jade tried to play it off, waving a hand as she pushed open her bedroom door.

“No, Jade-y, it really isn’t, c’mon, you can sleep on the bed, too!” Cat offered, peering through her thick eyelashes up at Jade. “It’ll be a fun sleepover!”

The goth girl started to protest but Cat reached up and pressed a finger against her heavily lipsticked mouth.

“Shh! Don’t argue! Who else will protect me from The Scissoring girl?” Cat tried to reason, keeping her hand on her mouth.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jade sighed, gently pushing her off of her lips. “If you want me to sleep on the bed with you, then fine, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” Cat cheered as she dumped her duffel bag on the floor. She then took a moment to look around her. “Uh, Jade-y, how come it’s July and you’re decorated for Halloween?”

“Cat, it always looks like this.”

“Oh.”

\-- --

“Jade-y?” Cat whispered in the darkness, on her side facing away from Jade, who lay face-first into the numerous pillows piled upon the bed.

“What?” Jade grunted into the fabric.

“I forgot to bring my stuffed animals.” She breathed tentatively.

“So?” Jade muttered as she rolled over to face her. She almost flinched when she found herself nose-to-nose with Cat. When did she get so close?

“If I don’t have anything to cuddle with I get nightmares.” Cat explained succinctly. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping…” Cat’s warm chocolate eyes flicked to Jade and back to herself by way of answer.

“Okay, c’mere, Kitty Cat.” Jade wriggled forward and grabbed Cat a little roughly, holding her against her torso. She began blushing furiously when the other girl’s backside pressed into her front, grateful that Cat couldn’t see her tomato-red face.

“How come we’re this way around?” Cat mumbled into her arms, tucking her head underneath Jade’s chin.

“Because there is no way in hell that I’d ever let you spoon me.” Jade replied roughly. She felt Cat droop considerably. “And besides, how else am I supposed to protect you?” She tacked on, trying to remedy her mistake.

Jade waited for a response for a few minutes, then gave up when Cat began to snore lightly. Carefully, trying not to move too much, she pressed a light kiss to the top of her velvet-red hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo.

\-- --

Cat blinked in the near-total darkness of Jade’s room, glancing over to the radio clock that stood on her bedside table. The dull red light read 4:19 AM. With a small huff, Cat moved to get up and use the bathroom.

“Ugh…” Jade groaned, her face buried in Cat’s shoulder. The petite redhead grinned from ear-to-ear when she realized that _Jade was in her arms._

“See, I can be the big spoon.” She whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Carefully, Cat unwound her arms from around Jade’s waist and untangled their legs, slipping to the bathroom attached to Jade’s room.

After taking a wazz and washing her hands thoroughly, Cat walked as silently as she could back into the bedroom, where Jade’s arm was flopping all over the bed, searching for a warm body that wasn’t there anymore.

Cat laid her hand on top of Jade’s, slipping back underneath the covers and wrapping her arms around the other girl as far as they would go. She sighed in her embrace, nuzzling the apex between Cat’s neck and shoulder.

Cat giggled quietly when she thought of how embarrassed Jade would be in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I love to give people panic/anxiety attacks because this is the seventh fanfic I've ever written and but the third one I've done with anxiety. I guess I want them to suffer with me.
> 
> I honestly don't love the way I ended this but I felt like I had to wrap it up so I might edit this later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
